Benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/395,836, filed on Jul. 15, 2002 is hereby claimed, and said Application is herein incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a new formulation of (xe2x88x92)-(1R,2xe2x80x3S)-2-(2xe2x80x3-benzyloxy)propyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5,9,9-trimethyl-6,7-benzomorphan (Bill 890) or one of the pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof, particularly the hydrochloride thereof, containing a complex of the active substance and a cyclodextrin, particularly hydroxypropyl-xcex3-cyclodextrin, optionally in the presence of a hydroxy acid, for parenteral, particularly intravenous administration, the preparation and use thereof.
The terms xe2x80x9cBill 890xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cactive substancexe2x80x9d always refer to the compound (xe2x88x92)- (1R,2xe2x80x3S)-2-(2xe2x80x3-benzyloxy)propyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5,9,9-trimethyl-6,7-benzomorphan of formula 
known from WO 99/14199, in the form of the free base or the corresponding acid addition salts with pharmacologically acceptable acids, particularly in the form of the hydrochloride. Other names for Bill 890 are crobenetine and [2R-[2,3(S*),6]]-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-6, 11,11-trimethyl-3-[2-(phenylmethoxy)propyl]-2,6-methano 3-benzazocin-10-ol. Bill 890 is a sodium channel blocker with neuroprotective properties; the main indications for its use are thromboembolic stroke, brain injury and pain.
The aim of the invention is to prepare a new formulation for the active substance Bill 890, particularly for the hydrochloride thereof.
The invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the active substance Bill 890 or one of the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, particularly the hydrochloride thereof, and a cyclodextrin derivative, particularly gamma-cyclodextrin (xcex3-CD), hydroxypropyl-gamma-cyclodextrin (HP-xcex3-CD), hydroxypropyl-beta-cyclodextrin (HP-xcex2-CD) or sulphobutylether-beta-cyclodextrin (SBE-xcex2-CD). The preferred cyclodextrin derivative is hydroxypropyl-xcex3-cyclodextrin. Hydroxypropyl-xcex3-cyclodextrin with a molar substitution rate of 0.5 to 0.7 is sold for example by Messrs Wacker-Chemie GmbH, D-Burghausen, under the name xe2x80x9cCAVASOL(copyright) W8 HP Pharmaxe2x80x9d. xe2x80x9cCAVASOL(copyright) W8 HP Pharmaxe2x80x9d is particularly preferred for the pharmaceutical composition according to the invention.
For the indications mentioned above dosage is easily controlled so as to ensure that steady-state plasma levels are safely maintained. Bill 890 is therefore conveniently administered by parenteral route.
Apart from the active substance and the cyclodextrin derivative the pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention intended for parenteral administration may contain hydroxy acids such as for example malic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid or citric acid. They may optionally also contain conventional excipients and carriers such as for example the isotonic agents glucose, mannitol or sodium chloride or sodium acetate or sodium acetate trihydrate as a buffer combined with acetic acid or a citric acid/phosphate buffer consisting e.g. of citric acid and disodium hydrogen phosphate or disodium hydrogen phosphate-dihydrate. The solvent used is normally water for injections.
The individual embodiments of the invention will be explained in more detail hereinafter.
Complexing the active substance with cyclodextrins
Suitable cyclodextrins include for example substituted xcex2-cyclodextrin (consisting of 7 glucopyranose units), hydroxypropyl-xcex2-cyclodextrin (HPxcex2CD), sulphobutylether- xcex2-cyclodextrin (SBExcex2CD), xcex3-cyclodextrin (consisting of 8 glucopyranose units) and hydroxypropyl-xcex3-cyclodextrin (HPxcex3CD).
Solubility experiments and 1H-NMR spectra have surprisingly shown that xcex3-cyclodextrin as well as hydroxypropyl-xcex3-cyclodextrin (HPxcex3CD), hydroxypropyl-xcex2cyclodextrin (HPxcex2CD) and sulphobutylether-xcex2-cyclodextrin (SBExcex2CD) complex the hydrochloride of Bill 890.
Complexing the active substance with cyclodextrins and hydroxy acids
Another embodiment of the invention relates to the complexing of the active substance or one of the salts thereof with cyclodextrins and hydroxy acids. The amount of cyclodextrin required can be reduced by the formation of a ternary complex consisting of Bill 890, the cyclodextrin in question and a hydroxy acid. The suitable cyclodextrins include, for example, hydroxypropyl-xcex2-cyclodextrin (HPxcex2CD), sulphobutylether-xcex2-cyclodextrin (SBExcex2CD), xcex3-cyclodextrin and hydroxy-propyl-xcex3-cyclodextrin (HPxcex3CD). Suitable hydroxy acids include for example malic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid and citric acid.
One embodiment according to the invention of a parenteral preparation of Bill 890 or one of the physiologically acceptable salts thereof, such as e.g. the hydrochloride, contains the active substance in doses of 1 mg/kg of body weight to 30 mg/kg of body weight per day, preferably in the range from 3-15 mg/kg of body weight. The amounts, concentrations and dosages specified relate in each case to the active substance base regardless of whether Bill 890 is used in the form of the xe2x80x9cbasesxe2x80x9d (=compound of the formula given on page 1) or in the form of one of the pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof.
The preparation is preferably administered by continuous infusion over 24 hours or optionally several days in order to maintain a steady-state plasma level. The volumes administered are in the range from 50 to 500 ml, preferably 100 to 250 ml, i.e. the concentrations for administration of the active substance are in the range from 150 mg/500 ml=0.3 mg/ml (0.03%) to 1500 mg/100 ml=15 mg/ml (1.5%). An active substance concentration of 0.5 mg/ml=0.05% (g/v) to 3.5 mg/ml=0.35% (g/v) is preferred.
The molar ratio of active substance to cyclodextrin is between 1:1 and 1:5 according to the invention. A molar ratio of 1:2.5 to 1:3.5 is preferred. In the presence of hydroxy acid the molar ratio of active substance to cyclodextrin is between 1:0.5 and 1:3 according to the invention; a molar ratio of 1:0.5 to 1:1.5 is preferred.